


Triangle

by ShayneyL



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 15:24:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12301989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayneyL/pseuds/ShayneyL
Summary: Harry has a secret...





	Triangle

**Author's Note:**

> Characters and situations owned by Paramount/Viacom. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended.

        Harry had a secret. Just that fact alone was intriguing. Harry "Read Me Like a Book" Kim didn't have secrets. 

        B'Elanna stared at the screen, musing. Ordinarily, Harry Kim's holoprograms would never have caught her interest. But she'd noticed, doing routine system backups, that one of his holoprograms had the highest level security on it. So high even she couldn't break it. Why on earth would Harry Kim have a program like that? 

        The more she thought about it, the more she became convinced that the program was actually Tom's, hidden under Harry's ID. Tom was the one with something to hide. It was probably an Orion slave girl program or something, that he didn't want her to know about. 

        And the more she thought about it, the more curious she got. She tried all the tricks in the book, and some that weren't, but still couldn't hack into the program. 

        Well, if you can't raise the ceiling, lower the deck. She put a tag on the program, so it would signal her the next time it was run. Then she would just "accidentally" walk in. Her Chief Engineer's authorization would make short work of the privacy lock on the holodeck. 

# # # # # #

        She was in her quarters a few days later, getting ready to go to bed, when the message came over the comm. "Lt. Torres, this is your reminder." 

        She'd requested that the equivocal notice, in case she wasn't alone when she received it. At first, she didn't remember what it meant, then it came to her. She quickly dressed and headed for the holodeck. 

        The program was being run in Holodeck 2. She ordered the privacy lock off, and walked in, expecting to see Tom surrounded by holographic slave girls. Or worse, romancing a flesh and blood woman. 

        She was wrong. There were no slave girls. And no flesh and blood woman, either. Instead, Tom was romancing a man: Harry Kim. 

        B'Elanna watched, so astonished she could neither move nor speak. It was a beautiful progam -- a luxury hotel room near Saturn, it looked like, with a huge, floor to ceiling window that looked out the shimmering rings. But it was wasted on Tom and Harry, who were so absorbed in each other that the stunning view and rich furnishings might as well have not existed. 

        They didn't notice B'Elanna either, of course. She watched with growing outrage. Tom never treated her with such tenderness. He never looked at her with such adoration. Actually....he never looked that good. Suddenly, B'Elanna realized that it wasn't really Tom. It was a hologram. 

        She studied them more closely. Harry was real, she decided, but Tom...he wasn't quite that tall. He carried ten kilos around his middle that was missing on the hologram. This Tom's face was younger, less lined, his hair fuller, not thinning on top and receding in front. His eyes were a deep sapphire blue, where the real Tom's were a pale blue-gray. Had Harry decided to make improvements, or was this how he really saw Tom Paris? 

        The pair screamed in ecstacy, then fell back on the bed. Tom held Harry lovingly, dropping gentle kisses on his sweaty face. If B'Elanna hadn't caught on before, she would have now. The real Tom always rolled over and fell asleep at this point. 

        She cleared her throat loudly. Harry's eyes flew open, and he blanched. "Oh my god!" He pulled a holographic blanket up over his nakedness. The holographic Tom gave her a blandly friendly look, then turned his attention back to Harry. 

        "B'Elanna!" Harry stammered. "How did you...I'm sorry...please...I can explain...." 

        "I'm waiting." She crossed her arms. 

        "I'm sorry. I know it's wrong. I have no excuse...except...well, I was so lonely...." He dropped his head. Tom, responding to his distress, made comforting noises, stroking the heavy, dark hair. 

        B'Elanna found her anger dissipating. "Harry...are you in love with Tom?" 

        He nodded miserably. "But I know he's yours. He loves you, not me. And I swear, I would never try to take him from you. That's why...." He gestured at the hologram. 

        "I see." 

        "I'll delete it," Harry offered. 

        "No, you won't," B'Elanna said quickly. "I'm confiscating it. Get out of here, Starfleet. Now." 

        Awkwardly, Harry dressed and hurried out. The hologram gazed after him, bereft. 

        B'Elanna smiled to herself. It would be easy enough to program it to respond to her, instead of Harry. Yes, she knew recreational holograms of real people weren't allowed...but this could hardly be considered a hologram of a real person. The real Tom Paris was never so attractive, or so attentive, after all. 

# # # # # #

        Harry toiled in the hololab, re-creating his Tom holoprogram. He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help himself. He loved Tom so much, and this was the closest he would ever get to having his love returned. 

        B'Elanna had been very decent about it, all things considered. When she confiscated his program, he'd feared she was going to present it as evidence at his court-martial. But she hadn't told Tuvok or the captain. Hadn't told anyone, so far as he could tell. 

        Well, this time, he wouldn't make the mistake of storing his program on the ship's main computer. Instead, he'd keep it on a memory strip, stored under voice lock in the safe in his quarters, when it wasn't being used. It should be safe then.... 

        The door to the hololab slid open, and Tom walked in. Harry moved to shut off the holoprojection, but it was too late. Tom saw his doppelganger. His eyes widened. 

        //Why can't I just die now,// Harry wondered in despair. He also wondered why he even bothered with privacy locks. 

        "Tom, I...." 

        "It's true. You really do love me," Tom said. 

        "I'm sorry," Harry whispered. 

        "It's all right," Tom said. He was still looking at the hologram. 

        "No, it isn't. Tom, you have every right to be mad. If you want to beat me up, go ahead." 

        "This morning, I might have taken you up on that," Tom replied. "B'Elanna dumped me, for that holoprogram you made." 

        "What???" Harry was aghast. No wonder B'Elanna hadn't said anything to Tuvok or the captain. She hadn't taken it as evidence. She'd taken it for herself. "Oh, Tom, I'm so sorry." 

        "Don't worry about it. I decided I'm better off without her. She never understood me, Harry. Not like you. I should never have...." His voice trailed off. 

        "Yes?" Harry asked hopefully. 

        "Wow, Har, you really did a great job with this hologram, you know that?" 

        "Tom?" 

        "Get out of here, Harry. Three's a crowd."


End file.
